Thrill
by Sirfalas
Summary: The four Turks have a special mission tonight - accompanying Rufus to Midgar's nightlife. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII and its characters.

**Author's note:** This was written in April 2010. I got the idea for this fic after listening to several jazzy songs - somehow the image of Rufus sitting leisurely in an extremely expensive lounge just popped up in my mind that time. :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it!

* * *

><p>One day the four Turks received a mission which kind they hadn't had for a long time: they would be accompanying their president to a fine, upperclass bar. Especially Reno liked these kind of missions, since they could drink on clock and still keep an eye on Rufus. It also allowed them to relax and hear the latest events in the society while actually being at work.<p>

In the Saturday night, Rufus walked into the dark bar followed by four of his most trusted bodyguards: Tseng, Elena, Reno and Rude. Everyone was wearing clothes appropriate for the situation, not to draw extra attention. The bar was distinct from the bars the commoners frequented - everyone here wore a nice suit or a dress gown of sorts. Rufus had his usual trademark, white suit, on; Tseng, Reno and Rude wore similar black suits but without anything that would've marked them as Shinra employees; and Elena had on a figure-flattering, knee-length royal blue dress and matching blue high heels.

As they were glancing over the silently-murmuring crowd in the dim room, Rude looked sideways at Reno and nodded to the direction of the bar, where some people where sitting idly. Reno nodded too and they moved discreetly from the company of the other three, letting them go ahead. As Rufus walked further in with Tseng and Elena, many people sitting around the tables greeted him. To some he nodded back, but others he passed by without even looking at their way.

"Good evening sir! It's our pleasure to have you with us tonight, Mr. President. We have reserved your special table for you, if you'd like to have it."

A young waiter guided the three of them into a small, round table just across the stage. Between the table and the stage were a small dance floor and more tables. Rufus sat comfortably in the padded antique chair and waited for Tseng to help Elena into her own before sitting down himself. The waiter stood next to the table and asked then politely:

"What would you like to drink?"

"Cognac."

"Same as him", Tseng said.

"And what could I bring to this charming young lady here?"

Elena blushed slightly and answered:

"A gin, please."

"Thank you. I'll bring them right away", he said and bowed deeply.

Tseng looked after him, looking slightly irritated. When Elena looked at his face concerned, he shook his head just a little and smiled soothingly. Rufus was watching them closely, a trace of a smile gracing his lips. Feeling laid-back and content, he moved his gaze to the band playing on the stage. The familiar jazz melodies filled the room and made him forget all his worries concerning the company, which was a nice thing for once in a while. Some pairs were dancing slowly to the music, looking completely absorbed in their own world.

Rufus was still deep in his thoughts, when the same waiter arrived with their drinks, zigzagging through the sea of tables. Tseng and Elena were deep in conversation but fell silent as the waiter bowed slightly and said:

"Your drinks, Sir."

He placed the cognacs and the gin on the table gracefully, bowed and left. Rufus took a small sip of his drink and nodded approvingly.

"The taste hasn't diminished at all."

Tseng drank some too and agreed.

"You're right, President."

"The gin is good too", Elena said a bit shyly and drank some more. Rufus smiled at her and thought for a moment.

"The drinks are on me tonight."

Elena head popped right up and she had a very frightened expression on her face.

"N-No, President, I couldn't possibly as ask a favor like that!"

"It's alright. But..."

He searched for the other two with his gaze, finding them sitting at the bar with full pints of beer. Reno laughed at something the bartender had just said, and took a long gulp of the golden beverage.

" ... I might have to consider my offer in Reno's case."

He smiled again, and Tseng and Elena gave a short laugh.

" Thank you, President."

"Thank you so much, President!"

"As I said, it's alright."

He focused on the band again and let himself get carried away with the smoothly-flowing music. He was feeling very tranquil when someone suddenly came closer to their table and bowed.

"Rufus Shinra, how delightful to see you here! Having a day off?"

"Long time no see, Marcus. How is your business doing?"

"Not very well, I can tell you. With the Meteor crisis few years ago, the orders have been getting fewer and fewer..."

As the two men continued their idle conversation, Tseng turned to Elena and asked, holding out his hand:

"Shall we dance?"

Elena's cheeks turned brightly pink, but she nodded sweetly and gave her hand to Tseng. He looked at their boss and said 'Excuse us for a moment', to which Rufus responded with a small nod and continued his conversation with the businessman. Tseng led Elena to the shiny dance floor, among the other pairs gathered there already. The band started a slow, atmospheric song and Tseng placed her hands on Elena's waist and shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Elena's cheeks were still blazing as they started dancing to the wistful tune, going around slowly. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Tseng's shoulder, feeling herself a lot happier than in a long time. He smiled to her, eyes filled with warmth, and held her tight in his arms.

At the bar Reno had turned to face the rest of the room, keeping an eye on anything suspicious. Rude was doing the same thing, his dark, brown eyes scanning the room carefully.

"Yo, partner... You think they're really going out now?"

He gestured towards Tseng and Elena, who were still dancing and seemed to have forgotten the rest of the world.

"Maybe it's just a cover-up."

"I don't think so... He wouldn't look at her like that if it was just an act, yo."

He stared at them for a while and then searched the president in his field of vision, which was slightly blurred already. Rufus was sitting alone in his table, drinking cognac and looked, though Reno wouldn't have wanted to admit it, idle in a cool and handsome way. He was then joined by two women, who looked super-rich and probably fed off juicy rumors.

"Would you keep an eye on them? I'm super-thirsty, yo."

"..."

Rude had no other choice but to fulfill his partner's request, as Reno called the bartender and ordered another Dirty Martini. Rude sighed deep beside him and focused his eyes on the president.

* * *

><p>Rufus smiled slyly and eyed the two women standing on his both sides, listening to their coaxing talk.<p>

"Hey, Mr President... Wouldn't you keep me company tonight? My husband died a couple of months ago, and I've been yearning to find someone..."

"You should come with me, I promise to take _really_ good care of you."

"Now, now, ladies. You know I'm a busy man, and I can't really take a day off."

"But aren't you doing it right now? _I_ could help you relax some more..." The first woman said and caressed Rufus' shoulder, hinting something she knew very well Rufus wouldn't have trouble interpreting. He smiled at her still, but brushed her hand off gently and gestured at a close-by waiter, who came to him almost running.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

"One more cognac."

"Thank you, Sir."

After bowing the waiter hurried off and left Rufus with his beautiful companions. Despite not letting the women too close to him, he looked very satisfied with the attention he was getting. The women knew he wouldn't consent to their pleads easily, but it was all a some sort of game of tag, where the players got satisfaction purely from just chasing their prey.

After a several more cognacs and other drinks Rufus was visibly well-relaxed, and at some point Tseng and Elena had returned from the dance floor, too. They were ordering some non-alcoholic drinks, as the two women beside Rufus began talking again.

"Hey, Mr President, wouldn't you introduce us to your friends?"

"Here's Tseng and Elena. They're my employees."

When Rufus swung his hand at Elena's direction, one of the women giggled in an exaggerating way behind her carefully-decorated hand.

"You mean _she's_ working for you? What is she, a maid? Or perhaps a secretary?"

Tseng saw how Elena's expression tightened fo he woman's comment and was about to say something nasty back, when Tseng touched her arm under the table and shook his head hardly noticeably. He gave then a meaningful look to Rufus, who raised his blond eyebrows a bit but seemed to give in to Tseng and turned to look at the two women with an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Thank you for your wonderful company tonight."

"Oh, anytime, Mr President!"

"Call us when you're free again!"

Looking unsatisfied but still smiling politely they left the table and Rufus, leaving behind a strained atmosphere. Everyone continued sipping their drinks, Rufus looking extremely bored and glancing at now calmed-down Elena now and then.

Rufus emptied his glass and put it smoothly on the table, leaning backwards in his chair. He then smiled a bit lustfully and leaned towards Elena sitting on his left side.

"You're very beautiful tonight."

Elena blushed and froze completely from the fact that her boss was looking at her like that. She nodded shyly and gave a side-glance to Tseng, who didn't look too happy with his boss' behavior either. Rufus kept smiling and took Elena's hand in his own. She twitched in her chair and looking like a caught, small mouse.

"Since you have a day off tomorrow, you could accompany me to my wonderful penthouse and I could show you the amazing scenery, from the fluffy bed, of course..."

Elena looked like she could've fainted the next second and squeezed the arm chair with her left hand so hard that her knuckles had turned pale white.

"We could be there all night, and no one would disturb us..."

Tseng couldn't stand any further and said with a stable voice:

"Sir, please stop."

"I'd promise to take _really_ good care of you-"

"Stop!"

Both Rufus and Elena looked shocked at Tseng, who had half-risen from his chair and was holding Rufus' arm in a firm grip, looking at his boss with fierce, dark eyes. Elena gasped, horrified, as Rufus and Tseng stared at each other intently, the air crackling between them. Tseng had had enough of his boss' drunken behavior: he wasn't a Shinra employee at that moment, but a man named Tseng from Wutai, and he wouldn't watch the woman close to him get treated like that, even from his boss.

Finally Rufus breathed a sharp 'Tch!' and let go of Elena's hand, shaking off Tseng's arm in the process. Elena's relief showed on her face clearly, and she gave Tseng a look full of thankfulness. Tseng and Rufus eyed each other sharply, Elena feeling really awkward between the two battling men. Rufus' face was full of irritation and he finally asked:

"Well, you wouldn't deny me from dancing with her?"

"... If she herself agrees to it."

"Elena, could I have one dance?"

Elena thought timidly that she didn't have any other option than agree, so she nodded and rose up with Rufus, who took her arm and led her to the dance floor. Tseng followed them with his gaze carefully all the way, as did Reno and Rude, who were still sitting at the bar and had followed the explosive situation from afar with amazed expressions. Now they watched intently as Rufus started a dance with visibly tense Elena, leading her gently around the dance floor.

"You dance well."

"T-Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Rufus."

"N-No, Sir, it would be rude of me."

"I mean it. You feel so distant when you call me by that title."

Elena stayed silent and let Rufus take the lead - _this is the easiest way, _she thought and tried to reassure herself to stay calm. Rufus leaned his head closer to Elena's ear and she could catch the man's scent - it was somehow similar to Tseng's, but this one was bolder and much more... dangerous? Her train of thought was abruptly stopped, when Rufus whispered into her ear softly:

"You really should come with me tonight and leave that Tseng, I'm the boss after all-"

Rufus couldn't finish his sentence, as Elena snapped instantly and slapped him onto the cheek with an open palm. Just as she delivered the blow, she realized what a horrible mistake she had made. Rufus was holding his cheek and looked at her, stunned; Tseng had risen really quickly from his chair and had a mixed expression of proudness and terror. At the bar Reno had almost choked on his Martini, when the slap found its target on his boss. Rude's mouth was wide open and he even lifted his sunglasses a bit to see more clearly.

On the dance floor Elena still stood her hand raised, looking horrified from her actions. Rufus didn't say anything, just stared at her wordlessly. Everyone around them had continued dancing like nothing had happened, but gave them a few wondering gazes and laughs. Elena tried to get herself together and stuttered nervously:

"I- I- I'm terribly sorry, Sir!"

She took off with lightspeed and stormed off to the ladies' room. Rufus seemed to have finally come to his senses and walked very slowly back to their table. Tseng didn't know how to react, so he decided to bow politely and helped Rufus back to this seat, watching out not to burst to laughter in front of Rufus' face.

They sat together in complete silence, Tseng drinking his cognac, until Elena came back; she was twisting her hands nervously and eyeing Rufus with cautiousness. She stood a moment beside Tseng, then hurried beside Rufus' seat and bowed very deep.

"I'm so sorry, Sir! You can fire me if you would like to, I don't mind at all!"

"Hey-"

"There's no need for that. Don't be silly. Where would I find such a good Turk like you?"

Rufus said it without a hint of anger in his voice, but he avoided looking directly at Elena and didn't seem as nonchalant as before. Elena raised her head slowly and surprised to see a very rare thing: his boss' pale cheeks were slightly pink-hued, but just a little.

Tseng tried to solve the awkward situation and said cheerily:

"Should we call it a day?"

Elena nodded fervently and Rufus stood up, taking off before them.

"Tseng."

"Yes, Sir?"

"... Pay the bill, I'll pay you back later."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>The five of them left discreetly, thanking for the night and promising to come back again. As the bar's door closed behind them on the dark street, Reno burst out to wild laughter and wiped the tears off with his sleeve.<p>

"Heck, this is new... I haven't seen Elena that bold yet, yo."

Elena walked behind Tseng and looked warily at Reno and then at Rufus, who walked ahead all of them. Rude tried to hush Reno hurriedly, but the redhead's drunken laughter was interminable.

"You have to look out, boss, or else she'll hit you like that too, yo!"

Now Tseng looked backwards and tried to make Reno silent too, but too late.

"Reno?"

"Wazzup, prez?"

"No pay for you this month."

"No fair, yo! Tseng already took away this month's pay, yo!"

"Then you'll get your next paycheck after two months."

"Don't give me that shit, yo!"

One look from his boss made Reno fall instantly silent and look for shelter from his partner's side.

"Ruuuude, I can stay at your place for two months, right, yo? The landlord is already mad at me for not paying last month's rent, yo..".

Rude sighed, giving in. He would do anything else in the world not to take these kind of missions ever again.


End file.
